Shiver
by We Must Be Killers
Summary: -Bucky/OFC- "In order for HYDRA to have the opportunity to thrive, we must have weapons. You and the Winter Soldier, my dear, are going to help us create those weapons. But I wouldn't worry; I have a feeling you'll enjoy it."
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

So this is the first chapter of the rewrite of Shiver, because I was unsatisfied with how I wrote the first one.

I will try to update as much as I can and see if I can get into some kind of schedule.

Chapters will be longer than this one, but I just needed to start somewhere.

Comment what you guys think!

* * *

_2003_

Dr. Sommers glanced at the monitor above the woman's head, before looking back to the girl who lay unconscious. The young woman's vitals were exceptionally well for someone who had just been released from her cryogenic state. Her blood pressure was a little low, but not terribly so, and her heart rate was almost completely normal.

She was a pale girl, probably because of her lack of exposure to the sun during those years of cryo. A mess of dark hair was tangled around her head, starkly contrasting against the white hospital pillow. Steady, even breaths flowed in through her nose and out through her mouth silently, the only indication that she _was_ breathing was the slow rise and fall of her chest. She looked so innocent, so harmless.

But Dr. Sommers knew she was anything but.

The girl stirred, letting out a soft groan, and Dr. Sommers jumped slightly, not expecting her to wake up so soon. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing soft green eyes that widened in shock as she realized her surroundings. She twisted in her bed, squirming away as Dr. Sommers walked closer. She was still weak, even if she had been given a variation of the serum when she was captured, but it had been sixty years of her being stationary in cryo. Of course she wasn't going to be at her maximum strength. She moaned helplessly, and Dr. Sommers shook his head.

"Shh, none of that," he cooed softly, grabbing a needle from the metal tray and beginning to prepare it. She whimpered louder, eyeing the needle in his hand. "You're safe."

She continued to struggle against the restraints holding her down, and Dr. Sommers rolled his eyes, grabbing her left arm and pushing the needle into the flesh. After a moment, she slumped in the hospital bed as the drugs began to take effect, staring up at the fluorescent lights on the ceiling.

"Now." Sommers cleared his throat, looking down at her. "I haven't given you a large enough dose to knock you out, but I'm going to ask you a few questions. Alright?"

The girl hesitated, her lips parting slightly as she considered it. She finally nodded, and Sommers smiled, satisfied. He said, "You can hear me clearly, correct? No blockage or anything…?"

"Yes," she answered. He smiled.

"Good, Elise." Sommers glanced down at the chart in his hand. "When were you born?"

He could see Elise struggle for an answer, before she mumbled, "1922."

"Do you remember anything else?" he asked, and she shook her head with a small "no" under her breath. "Then everything is as it should be." Sommers turned on his heel walking away a few feet, checking to make sure that the door of the room was locked now that Elise was awake. "It's been quite a long time since you were awake, Elise."

"How many years?" Elise croaked, her voice dry and raspy, and he gave her an almost sympathetic look.

"60 years," he stated, and the girl frowned. Had she really missed that much of a life that she didn't even remember? He noticed Elise's expression, and chuckled.

"It's alright, Elise," he reassured her, and she furrowed her eyebrows together as a question came to her.

"Where are we?" Sommers hesitated, wondering what was too much to tell her if he answered her question. He glanced at his chart again, just to avoid the girl's narrowed eyes. He looked up to see her glaring at him harshly.

"_Where are we?_" she asked again, this time more insistent, and a little harsh.

"I can't tell you that just yet," he finally said, and she scoffed, though it was weak. "But I'm Dr. Sommers."

"What am I doing here?" Elise questioned, and again, the man shook his head, causing her to frown.

"You have a purpose, Elise, I promise you that," Sommers said, and her expression showed obvious confusion and misunderstanding. "You were recently taken out of your cryogenic state just a few hours ago. You were up earlier than I expected, but that's probably because of the serum…"

But Elise was still stuck in the whole "purpose" thing. "What's the purpose?"

"Oh no," Dr. Sommers laughed. "I can't tell you that. You'll find out soon enough, though."

* * *

_2 weeks later_

Punch after punch was thrown at the bag, the metal holding it up shaking as Elise pummeled it until her fingers bruised, and then healed just as fast. She let out short, shaky breaths as her speed increased, and the rafters groaned in protest as the bag suddenly was swinging back and forth, but the girl didn't care. Elise landed another blow to the swinging bag and it flew backwards, and she gave a small cry as her hand cracked painfully.

Elise watched as the bloodied wound knitted itself back together until all that was left was blood without a wound. Sweat dripped down the back of her neck, and she wiped at it, wrinkling her nose at how gross she felt. Grabbing a towel from beside her, she wiped her face and made her way over to the door, opening it and sliding out of the small gym and into the little hospital room where she stayed.

Dr. Sommers was already in the room when Elise entered, and he looked up giving her a small grin. "I see you were testing your abilities again."

Elise shrugged, grumbling, "I don't really think of them as abilities."

Sommers ignored the comment, stepping closer to her with his chart in his hand. He observed her for a moment, before asking, "There's not discomfort or pain, right? No stiffness..?"

She shook her head. "No."

His smile grew wider, before he finally took in her expression, sand he frowned. "Why do you look so upset? You've been given a remarkable gift! You should be grateful!"

Elise gritted her teeth together, and fought back the urge to scream at the doctor. She had been kidnapped! Granted she couldn't even remember anything, but she couldn't have gone willingly if she didn't remember it, right? But she lied anyway. "I _am _grateful."

Sommers smiled, satisfied, before he ushered her over to the bed. She sat down on the edge of it, her feet dangling just a few centimeters above the floor. Dr. Sommers took out a blue tourniquet and tied it to the girl's arm, looking up at her. "We need a blood test."

Elise nodded, and he brought out a needle and pierced it into the flesh of the crook of her elbow, and she watched it enter the skin. Blood flowed from her arm and down the tube where it stopped in a small vial. After a moment, Sommers pulled the needle slowly from her arm and the two watched as the tiny hole healed.

"We'll get the results back in two days, as usual," Sommers told her, and Elise nodded absentmindedly. He walked over to the door with the vial after sticking a label onto it and walked through the door and across the hall, and Elise saw as he handed it to one of the nurses at her place.

Elise sighed, standing from the edge of the bed and walking to the small bathroom that was connected to the room. She had been here two weeks already and she hadn't even been able to leave her room to go anywhere that wasn't in the little gym that was only a few steps next door. The hospital where she was staying seemed to be a private section of the building, seeing as the only other room in the area was across the hall, and that one was empty.

She'd been told little of her purpose for being here, only that it was an important part of their organization here in this building. She's seen men in black bulletproof vests pass her room and have discussions with Dr. Sommers with pointed glances in her direction. Elise was unsure whether she could put her trust into someone as mysterious and avoidant as Dr. Sommers, but she really didn't have any other choice. She didn't see any way out; the doors were huge and had multiple locks and passcodes needed to open them. There were guards during the night, and the only windows in her room were small rectangular ones on the wall near the ceiling.

Elise quickly showered, which was something that she had to be instructed on how to do by one of the nurses. Most technology was new to her, seeing as she had no memory of any kind of it. Some of it had surprised her and confused her, but after a few days, she had gotten used to the everyday things.

She grabbed a blue towel off of the stool in the bathroom and squeezed her wet hair into it. She walked out of the bathroom to see one of the nurses changing her sheets. The nurse looked up, offered a small, strained smile, and quickly made to exit the room when Elise stopped her.

"Excuse me?" The nurse turned quickly, and Elise offered a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

The nurse straightened, and rubbed her hands together nervously. "I-I'm not really sure—"

Elise cut her off, her tone pleading and desperate. "_Please?_"

The nurse sighed, nodding. "Fine. What is it?"

Elise bit her lip. "Am I…am I allowed to go outside?"

She was given a look of something similar to pity, and then the nurse shook her head. " I'd have to talk to Dr. Sommers."

Elise nodded in acceptance, figuring that it was better than nothing.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

___**Hey guys!**_

_**So thanks to the three people that reviewed! It means a lot! Please, please, please review! I love reviews! It's a good part of the reason I'm writing this story, besides my love for CA and writing.**_

_**So, just in case you're going to yell at me for the one part being slightly unrealistic, it's going to be explained later on, so just hold on,**_

_**Tell me what you guys like or don't like about this story.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

The nurse hurried into Dr. Sommers's office, fiddling with her fingers nervously. She cleared her throat and Sommers looked up from his desk expectantly.

"What is it, Hart?" he snapped, and the young nurse flinched.

"Um…the girl is requesting to leave her room," Hart told him softly, and Sommers narrowed his eyes skeptically.

"She's…asking to _leave her room?_" he repeated, and Hart nodded.

"Yes, sir." Hart scurried to the side as Sommers stood from his desk, and muttered something that she didn't catch and stalked from the room, walking to the wall outside his room where a phone hung on the wall. He dialed a number, waiting a moment before the phone was picked up. Sommers cleared his throat, and said into the phone, "Mr. Pierce. It's Dr. Sommers."

The man on the other end sounded frustrated. "Yes, I know it's you, Sommers. What do you want?"

"The girl, the one in 3c, she wants to go outside her room," Sommers answered, and Pierce let out a huff of breath into the phone.

"Fine," Pierce agreed tiredly, and Sommers's mouth dropped open.

"_Fine?_" he echoed incredulously. "But, sir, what if she catches something? We can't risk this whole operation just because she wants to wander around! And what if she goes somewhere she isn't supposed to go? Sir—"

"Sommers!" Pierce snapped sharply, frustrated and on the verge of angry. Sommers flinched at the cold tone. "I doubt she'll catch anything from _one measly walk around a hallway_." Pierce sighed into the phone. "And just tell her where she can and can't go. We need her to cooperate for this, Sommers. It makes it a hell of a lot easier for this to work."

"Okay, sir," Sommers said reluctantly.

"Good." And Pierce hung up.

Sommers sighed heavily and put the phone back on the wall, rubbing a hand over his face, before walking down the hallway. He stopped at a large door, and pressed his thumb to the pad next to it. A big, green ACCESS GRANTED flew across the screen and the door slid open.

He strode down the hallway towards 3c and opened the door, a small creak turning the girl's head from where she laid on the hospital bed.

"You can leave," Dr. Sommers told her slowly, and her head perked up. "But not for very long, and this isn't going to be a daily occurrence. You aren't allowed to leave at night, and you have to be back in this room after thirty minutes."

The girl didn't seem to be listening, but she nodded eagerly. "Can I—can I go now?"

Sommers nodded and the girl cheered quietly, and jumped from the bed, slipping on the shoes. She only had a hospital dress on, but no would really care seeing as she would only be walking around the medical wing of the building. Elise didn't have clearance for any of the doors beyond that, so he wouldn't have to worry about her seeing something she didn't need to too soon.

* * *

Elise wandered around the hallways happily, though the only rooms she had seen while walking were medical labs. She was just glad to be out of her stuffy room and be able to actually walk somewhere. Like two weeks ago, she had seen more unfamiliar technology as she walked, and she was still puzzled by the complexity of some of it.

Elise glanced around the hallway, turning left and a smile spreading across her face as she noticed windows. She could see outside the building! She walked quickly towards the windows, smiling as she looked out.

There wasn't much outside; just an empty field with a few trees. It seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, because as Elise looked out, she couldn't see any other building near or in the distance. She leaned forward, and looked to the side, gaping as she realized just how large this building was. She could see the wall of the other side of the building, and it was _huge_. With slightly difficulty, she could see that the building went on for what seemed like miles.

She smiled, enjoying the view outside the window before she sighed softly, and turned, planning on exploring a bit more in her allotted time period.

Elise took several more turns around the winding hallways when she came to a stop at a large, metal sliding door that was about two feet taller than the girl's 5'8" frame. She stared up at it, noticing the large bolts around the edges, wondering what needed so much protection past those doors.

Curiosity got the best of her, and she looked around for a button, and found a keypad and another pad with a thumb shape on the screen. She reached a finger forwards towards the keypad and noticed that there were four spaces for four numbers. She examined the buttons carefully, noticing that certain ones had small spaces where the number seemed to be scratched out. The keys were 2, 8, 6, and 9. Biting down on her lip, she pressed down on one.

_6_

And then another.

_8_

Another.

_2_

_9_

ACCESS DENIED.

Elise groaned, and big red flew onto the screen, saying 2 MORE ATTEMPTS. That probably meant someone would be notified at the failed attempts, and she really didn't want to be in her room for the next few weeks or months or however long she had to be here.

She glared down at the keys, reaching her hand forward again and pressing down on a key.

_2_

_8_

_6_

_9_

ACCESS GRANTED.

Elise grinned, muttering a small, "Yes!"

But now there was the problem of the thumb pad.

Elise frowned, mumbling, "I probably don't even have clearance for this." She pressed a thumb down firmly against the pad and held her breath as she waited for blocky, red letters to fly onto the screen.

ACCESS GRANTED.

She let out a loud cheer, not even beginning to care at the very moment why she had even been given access to go through. She covered her mouth and glanced around the still empty hallway in relief as she realized that no one had heard her, and the door slid open with a metallic noise, and she slipped through quietly.

The air behind the door was musty and hot, and Elise wrinkled her nose. It was humid, and she could feel herself start to sweat slightly at how warm the room was. The walls were a dark shade of yellow, and she could see the insulation behind some of it. In front of her was a long hallway, and she could hear a soft murmur of voices ahead.

She faltered in her steps, debating whether she should continue down the small hall or make her way back to the room.

But in her two weeks here, she was a curious girl.

Elise tip-toed forward, making sure to be as quiet as possible, and she approached the door. The voices got louder, and she peeked around the corner.

Inside the room at the end of the hall were multiple men, two wearing black, bulky vests and holding very intimidating, large guns. There were three doctors in white coats, and a blonde man was standing in front of them, talking to a more muscled brunet man. Elise noticed in shock that the man's left arm was metal, and was full of grooves and ridges, and when the man clenched his arm, she could _see_ it.

The brunet man was wearing a tight, white tank top, and he was sitting against a chair, looking up at the blond man, who turned to the men in white coats.

"We need to make sure he's ready for the next one," the blond said to the doctors, and they nodded in response.

"Of course, sir," they said simultaneously. The blond glared at them harshly, and they flinched back

.

"I mean it," he seethed, and that was when Elise noticed several bullet holes in the metal arm. "We can't have another accident like this. You said you would be able to fix something as small as bullets!"

"We—we can!" one defended shakily. "It'll just take a while to do with that many bullets in his arm! We have to make sure the wiring isn't more damaged than we think."

The brunet man was sitting there silently through the whole exchange, and Elise wondered what part he played in this situation. His metal fingers were clutching the armrest of the chair, and a muscle in his jaw jerked, though he was still staring straight ahead.

"Well hurry up," the blond man hissed. "We need him ready and in his best shape. We have multiple assignments that he needs to complete within the next few weeks, and one in particular needs him as healthy as he can be. Do you understand that?"

They nodded, and one asked hesitantly, "Are you sure we should do it this early? I mean, that project would take a lot more prepping and tests to make sure that both the girl and him would be able to complete it."

Elise's eyebrows furrowed together. What were they talking about? What could've been so important to them and why did they have missions for the man with the intimidating, dangerous looking metal arm?

What kind of place was Elise _in_?

She scrambled back as the blond man suddenly turned, running quickly back towards the large door, punching in the code again and pressing her thumb down. She heard the footsteps nearing the edge of the other room and she sprinted through the door and down the hallway, finding her way back to her room. Elise slowed her steps so that she didn't look suspicious and walked through the doors to the medical wing. She opened her door and slid into her room, rubbing a hand over her face. _That was a close call._

Elise sat down on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling a few inches above the ground. What had been going on in there?

That man hadn't looked very comfortable, well; he hadn't looked like he felt _anything_. He was completely stone-faced, and his hair hung down over his face so Elise could only see a few glimpses of his expression.

The door suddenly opened and Elise's head snapped up as Sommers entered the room. He was carrying clipboard, like always, and his eyebrows were knitted together in either frustration or confusion.

"Your blood tests came back," he murmured, and Elise waited for him to go on. "There's something wrong here…"

Elise jerked her head to look at him quickly, her eyes wide. "What do you mean? Am I-I sick?"

Sommers hesitated, but continued slowly anyway. "Your blood seems to be…attacking itself."

"Which means…?" Elise urged, and he sighed.

"It's…sort of like Autoimmune disease, but yours is because of something we injected you with," Sommers said, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly. "I'm not sure it's as severe as that, but we still have to find some way to cure it. Your blood cells are attacking themselves, essentially killing you."

Sommers continued. "We've already been working on a way to cure it permanently, but we can only take the effects away temporarily." He glanced down at the clipboard. "We have injections ready that you would need to take once every two days, starting tomorrow morning when you wake up."

Elise nodded slowly and she lay down on the bed as Sommers left the room without another word.

* * *

The Winter Soldier was still sitting in the same chair when Pierce came back in a little over an hour later. He walked to the center of the room, followed as usual by men with bulletproof vests and large black guns aimed at him as a precautionary measure.

Pierce crossed his arms, his eyes staring down at the soldier, examining him closely. After a moment, he held out a hand towards one of the men, who handed over a manila file folder. Pierce walked forward, and the soldier stared at him blankly, being accustomed to waiting for his orders.

"It seems you're going to be awake a good amount longer than usual, soldier," Pierce stated, his eyes traveling down to the folder in his hands. "This…sort of mission is very important to HYDRA's survival. And you're not going to be working alone this time."

"What does it entail?" the soldier asked roughly, almost robotically, his voice raspy from lack of use.

"All of the information you need to know is in this folder," Pierce held the file folder out to him, and he took it with his right hand, the fingers on his cybernetic arm clenching as he flipped the folder open.

The first thing he noticed was a picture of a young woman, outside of a house, presumably her own. She was carrying a bag in her hand and looked like she was about to go up the steps of her house. The soldier figured that someone was hiding in the area when they took the picture, possibly a spy or someone of that sort, seeing as her expression seemed completely unaware. Her hair was dark, but he couldn't see much more than that as the photo was lacking the majority of its color.

The soldier's eyes traveled down and read the information printed on the first name.

FULL NAME: Elise Alexandra Lockehart

DOB: March 6, 1922

SUBJECT NUMBER: 228471

The rest of the paragraphs he read quickly, but it was mostly on her health and other statistics that had to do with the girl, until he got to the last one that was just a single sentence.

ASSIGNMENT: Subject 228471 was brought into HYDRA facilities for the sole purpose of breeding with Subject 228470 in attempts to further evolve weaponry and armed forces.

The soldier had recognized that number from somewhere, though he couldn't remember where. He knew that number. He just couldn't remember.

_He needed to remember._

Flashes of a wrist moved around in his head, blurry around the edges until a clear picture came into view. It was _his_ wrist, and he was wearing a white hospital band, but instead of a name, it was just a number.

_228470_

He was Subject 228470 and the girl was Subject 228471.

And for the first time in many years, the soldier was completely shocked.


End file.
